Taming the Wolves
by DawnBerlitz
Summary: When the Battle of the Bastards ends in a Bolton victory, Ramsay does his best to collects the spoils of war. When one gets away he decides to have his fun with the other two, and what glorious things he has planned.


Gone. Over. Just like that in one fell swoop the battle had ended and Jon had not come out the victor. Sansa could only watch in horror as the battle ended, and prisoners were taken, she should have known this would end badly. Looking around wildly she saw Ramsay distracted and she found a glimmer of hope for herself. She loved Rickon and she loved Jon! She would not stay, she could not stay, not to go through hell again! Not to be raped by his men, not to be his unwilling wife! And with that thought in her head, she turned her horse and started off, time to go find Brienne and run…Run as far as she could…She knew how many enemies she had but…Petyr!

Yes, Petyr would protect her, he'd take her in without a second thought that much she knew. She had a place to hide, now she could only…Only hope that Rickon and Jon would survive being with Ramsay until she could TRY to retake Winterfell.

"Brienne!" Sansa called as she fast approached her. Brienne had already packed their things, she must have suspected this wouldn't work.

"Yes my Lady." It wasn't a question, Sansa didn't need to ask a question anyway because Brienne had seen it in Lady Stark's eyes. The fear…Fear of what would happen if Ramsay got hold of her. And with that look, the two started off as fast as possible. To their Eyrie it was then.

X

Poor Jon looked ragged as he's grabbed. He fights and he fights and Ramsay just watches with amusement as they dragged him up, "It's no use fighting now bastard." He called, amusement dripping from that ever so smug tone of his, "The fight is over, and you've lost. Accept that and stop fighting lest I be forced to humiliate you more!" He said and started off towards Winterfell, "Tie him up and bring him." He said offhandedly.

Jon's first thought was to Sansa. Where was Sansa? Had he hurt Sansa? Had he gotten Sansa? No, none of those as it turned out, he heard some soldiers talking as they headed back to Winterfell.

"The Stark bitch got away as soon as she saw that the battle was lost. She was long gone by the time we got to their camp." One said to the other. Jon kept his head down, to hide the look of betrayal on his face. Sansa had abandoned him as soon as she saw the battle was lost. It hurt, but it was for the best he supposed, better to have Sansa free and alive than a prisoner and victim.

"You hear that bastard? The bitch abandoned you!" They laughed and Jon felt himself tense. No...He needed to stay calm lest he attempt to kill these men. He knew that killing these men would get him nowhere. Not now, not anymore…

X

Ramsay found himself thoroughly satisfied. Yes he was a bit peeved that his 'charming' wife had escape his grasp, but he had Jon and he had Rickon. He knew it wouldn't be too long before he had Sansa back into his bed to with whatever he pleased. And oh how much fun he'd have until that day came. He had Jon dragged in and tied up to a chair in front of him, "Look at me bastard." He said, smirking as Jon's blazing glare met his cool and calm eyes.

"You're angry at me. I can only assume Sansa told you of the things I did to her. I never hurt her, not too badly anyway. You see she's my wife and she needs to give me an heir and very soon." He started as if talking casually to him.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Jon growled out, feeling angry rise in him when Ramsay mentioned his plans of having a baby with Sansa.

Ramsay ignored Jon's remark, "I had Reek watch. I had him watch me turn Sansa into a woman, unfortunately I cannot make a woman out of her again for you to see…" He had the most devious smirk on his face as he gave a side glance to Jon before continuing, "But however I do have something else." He motioned to his guards and stood front facing Jon, meeting his gaze as poor young Rickon was dragged in and thrown down to floor, growling at the guards in that animalistic nature of his. Poor boy had been stripped of his wildling clothes, and was in a nightshirt that was incredibly too big for him instead. It was HUMILIATING to Rickon. Now this, this was what caused Jon to break his gaze to stare at Rickon in fear for the boy before he turned to meet Ramsay's gaze, "No." That was all he was able to get out, which caused Ramsay to laugh, "Yes Yes bastard, you're going to sit here and watch. Watch as I make a man out of the little lord." And with that Ramsay turned and started walking toward Rickon.

"N-no! He's innocent from everything that has happened! Take me instead!" Jon tried desperately, panicking at the thought of Rickon being hurt in such a manner by such a man.

"Now where would the fun in that be bastard? You already broke your vow before with your wildling lover." Ramsay, stopping in front of Rickon who was trying to catch his breath, glaring up at Ramsay before Ramsay grabbed the boy by the hair forcing him to stand, "Now Rickon. You're going to do exactly as I say."

"No!" The boy spat, glaring daggers at Ramsay, "I won't do anything you say!"

"Yes, yes you will!" And Ramsay slapped Rickon without warning, "Or else you'll watch as I let my dogs on your bastard brother." He hissed, yanking Rickon's hair for good measure.

Rickon looked at Jon with a look of anger and fear in his eyes before turning his attention back to Ramsay, "What do you want…"

"What I want, _little lord,_ is for you to do exactly as I say without question. If you comply with all my demands maybe I'll be kinder to the traitor." Ramsay said, motioning for a few of his men to come over, "You'll let them do as I say or I'll flay you in front of the entire fucking North." He hissed. Rickon nervously turned and glared at the man but was promptly blindfolded, much to his discontent.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Rickon questioned, turning his head whenever he'd hear the slightest noise. He didn't like not seeing, he was vulnerable without his eyes.

"You'll understand in a second." Ramsay said before sitting down in a chair, Jon couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Ramsay don't do it. Please." Jon said, trying desperate to get of his restraints.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to break you!" He laughed, "But this is just the start. Come Rickon!" He said, calling to the child as one of his soldiers shoved him over to Ramsay and Ramsay promptly dismissed them before standing and walking in a circle around Rickon, looking him up and down for Jon to see. Rickon twitched nervously, fists clenched at his side. As Ramsay walked up directly behind the boy Rickon turned around to snarl at him, not wanting him to be too close.

"You act like a vicious little creature." He tutted, "And if you want to act like an animal then FINE, act like an animal but that does not go without punishment!" He snapped, grabbing the boy by the hair and dragging him over to the table, grabbing one of his wrists and promptly tying it down to the table and then did the same with the other, no matter how he struggled.

"What're you doing!?" Rickon snapped, yanking at the restraints desperately.

"I'm going to show you what is done with the spoils of war little man, and whether you like it or not I kept you alive, that makes you part of it!" he snapped, playing with the hem of the nightshirt and glaring down at Rickon, "I'm going to do to you what I've done to your big sister and if you're going to be upset at anyone about it, be upset with her for abandoning you."

Rickon struggled even still, "What the hell did you do to Sansa?!" He snapped, angry now that something had been done to his sister.

It crushed Jon inside hear how innocent and naïve his half-brother really was. Rickon really had…Had no idea that Sansa had been raped, no idea in his little head. Ramsay saw the look on Jon's face and smirked before taking out a dagger and holding it to Rickon's neck, "Now, _little lord_ , you must keep very still for this part or I fear you're going to be in for great amount of pain. More than you've ever experienced before!" He mocked as Rickon stilled, his torso on the table as Ramsay pulled the dagger away, noticed the boys feed fidget where they were.

"You know the Umbers had said you seemed to be as antsy as a wolf itself, perhaps why you got along so well with the Wildlings. You're a little wildling boy yourself but…I'm going to correct this nasty habit you've picked up." Ramsay said in a very serious sounding tone, but staring down at Rickon with a predator's gaze before pushing up the nightshirt ever so slowly. Rickon was just doing his best to stay strong but couldn't help but shudder, he didn't quite know what was going to happen but he knew whatever it was it wouldn't be pleasant.

Jon watched in horror, he felt blood fill his ears. He could…He could hear in his soul, he could her Catelyn screaming. Her ghost was there, watching, watching in horror as this man who'd hurt her daughter, was now about to do the same to youngest child. Her baby boy…

Jon didn't quite pay attention for all of two seconds but he did see Rickon tense, and then he heard him let out a loud yelp and the flailing started again. Ramsay gave a soft, contented sigh as he pressed into Rickon, giving a laugh at the boy's struggling and his yelps, "Now now, if you continue to squirm and thrash about in such a manner it's going to hurt when I start to move! We've barely begun Lord Stark." He taunted, glancing at Jon feeling a great deal of satisfaction from the horrified and the almost broken look on Jon's face, in Jon's eyes, "I'm even being so kind as to let you adjust! There are worse men than me you know." And once more Ramsay turned to Jon, "Bastard, tell your little brother that if he struggles and panics he's only going to make things worse for himself."

Jon felt like retching in that moment, Ramsay was torturing the both of them at the same time, "H-he's right Rickon, please…Please don't struggle anymore…" He said in a strained voice, feeling tears sting his eyes. He could hear their ghosts in his ears, his father, Catelyn, Robb, all screaming in agony for Rickon, the baby of the family, always the baby and Jon found himself mentally saying that he was sorry, sorry he had lost, sorry he couldn't protect Sansa, sorry he couldn't protect Rickon even now when he was so close to the boy.

"It hurts!" Rickon gave a loud whine, his legs shaking as he held himself up, he had tried so very hard to be strong, but he didn't know what else to do, he was in pain! And so tears dripped down from his blindfold as he tried to listen to what he was told, he tried to stay still, but found he was shaking and his legs were beginning to give.

"Of course it's going to hurt, you know your sister always yelped but she never spoke during the act." Ramsay mused, watching as Rickon shook and smirking when he felt the boy's knees give, grabbing him by the hips and holding him up, "If you slip like that then I'm going to come out and then we'll have to go back to the start with this. I just can't help myself anymore really. Now you're not going to fight or squirm anymore or I'll make sure that this is as unpleasant as it gets." He said, beginning to move as Rickon yelped and whimpered and whined.

Jon would kill Ramsay. He would KILL Ramsay for this! Just looking at the six bastard he was enjoying this! He was enjoying ravaging his baby brother like this. Jon went back and forth from anger to agony. When Rickon was quieter he was angry, when Rickon would yelp or whine he would feel agony. He wanted to help Rickon so badly but…tied down there was nothing he could do. Just hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh…It made him want to wretch.

It seemed like an eternity for Rickon before it was over, when in reality it was about 10 minutes before Ramsay leaned over Rickon a little more, groaning softly before he leaned over the boy and cut the restraints on his hand and backed up, watching with glee as Rickon immediately collapsed onto the floor, shaking like a kicked dog.

"Rickon…" Jon said softly, strained. Rickon wouldn't turn to him, his shaky hands removing the blindfold, but still, unable to look at Jon.

"Now now Lord Stark, cheer up, I went easy on you and you'll adjust better with time. For now, go bathe." He said, dismissively calling in the guards to hoist the boy up and drag him off. Now, Ramsay turned his attentions to Jon, slowly walking over and smirking, "Reek cried, you didn't but you've come very close. I'm disappointed!" He whined, "I thought I was going to have FUN trying to break you! In fact I fear you may break before my little wolf breaks. For now though, I think I'll throw you in the dungeons. Don't worry though, you'll see much more of the little wolf man I promise you, you'll get to watch over and over as I take him and as I break him."

"I'm going to kill you Lord Bolton."

"Oh are you now? I seem to recall my lovely wife saying the same thing yesterday, but look, it didn't happen. The Gods favor me, Jon Snow. Don't worry, soon I'll break you as well. Even the strongest break." He said, a smug look on his face as he turned, and walked, feeling as satisfied as ever, leaving Jon to glare holes in his back.


End file.
